The Silent Life
by VindicatedReBirth
Summary: The life of the Gundams has always been a silent one. Full of silent chaos and angst. They roam in the shadows, never standing out from the rest, and they like it that way. What will happen if their silence is shattered? Will they stay in the noise or ret
1. The Life Of The Chosen

Silent Life  
  
-A.c. 195-  
  
Location: Penthouse on L1 Colony  
Residents: Pilot 01, 02, 03 ,04 ,05, and 06.  
Penthouse: 6 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, 6 bathrooms (Damn thats a lot of crap), and a balacony in each room.  
Owner: Quatre Winner.  
The Gundams were sitting in their living room watching the news and waiting for Hiiro and Darkness to get home. The two  
perfect Soilders had been sent on yet another Mission to Destroy an OZ base off the coast of Mexico and had been gone  
for more than 2 Days. Finally Quatre broke the Silence.  
  
"When are they going to come back? It wasn't spose to take this long to complete the mission. They're late a day!"  
  
"You think that we should go looking for them?" Duo voiced  
  
"Hmmp. They're the perfect Soldiers, they'll get back just fine. heh heh." Wufei said  
  
"Yeah your right. They're probablly just late 'cause they're screwing around. They're made for each other any who." Duo said  
  
At that Moment a shot flew by Duo's head almost hitting its mark. Everyone looked at the Doorway and there stood Darkness  
and Hiiro right behind her. Neither was amused at what they heard Duo saying and both were pissed off because of the mission.  
  
"Hiiro, Darkness. We're glad that you guys made it home safe and sound! What took you so long!" Quatre said  
  
Darkness threw the coldest death glare ever at Hiiro and then promtlly walked to her bedroom. Seconds later the group   
heard her door slam shut. Everyone looked at Hiiro for an explaination; He just glared and walked into the Kitchen.  
  
"Hiiro at least tell us what happen with Darkness that shes more pissed off then she normally is!" Duo screamed  
  
Hiiro walked back into the living room with a can of soda in hand. He just walked over to the couch and sat next to Trowa.  
  
"Are you willing to tell us anything Hiiro?" Quatre asked the stoic boy  
  
"Oh for crying out loud! You too come in a day late and you still don't wanna share with us what the Fuck happen!?" Duo   
  
"We. Got. Caught. By Oz. Darkness. And. I. Just. Spent. The. Last. 24-hours. Tied. Together. In. A. Room." He slowlly spoke  
  
"And your upset that you spent a nite tied to a gorgeous woman why?" Duo said as he qurked an eyebrow.  
  
"We almost got killed because the bombs that we had set up were going to go off." Hiiro said  
  
"How did you guys get captured?" Quatre asked with concearn in his voice  
  
"Hn.(( Death Glare )) Omae O Korosu to the next person that says anything on the subject."  
  
Hiiro then once more got up, but this time walking to his own room. There was a moment of silence then Duo decied to go   
against Hiiro's wishes, which never really works out- at least not for Duo any way.  
  
"Heh heh. They Probablly got caught making out while they were hiding out in a room planting bombs."  
  
*Click, pull, shot*  
  
"FUCK! MY ARM, COULDN'T YOU HAVE AIMED AT MY FOOT LIKE LAST TIME! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!" Duo screamed while holding his  
freashlly made bullet wound in his fore arm.  
  
" Good Idea." Hiiro then aimed at Duo's feet, but Duo ran behind Quatre for protection.  
  
"Quatre Save me! Hes gonna shoot again!"  
  
"Now Hiiro, lets be rational! We need Duo in the war, but if you keep shooting at his limbs then he can't fight!"  
  
Hiiro lowered his gun and then turned to walk back to his room. As Hiiro Residing form was seen going down the hallway  
toward His Room he left the Gundams with a thought to think about.  
  
"You Know Quatre, you should be careful who your protecting Duo from: IT just MIGHT get you killed along with him."  
  
"Thats the last time that your useing me as your Sheild! Last time it took 3 of your coments to piss him off, this time he  
came out after your first one! Next time he'll just shoot when he sees you nearby!" Quatre screamed hsterically at Duo.  
  
"But Quatre! You know that my coments are all true! those two must be having an affair or something of the sort!" Duo   
whispered this time so Hiiro won't come back to cause any other wounds in him.  
  
"Duo get over your fucking Hentai thoughts! They're not having an affair, they DON'T make out on Missions,and they don't  
even like being in the same room with other human beings- How could they possibaly be wanting to be together!" Wufei said  
  
"Wufei is right Duo. The thought is utterlly impossible.They're Training wouldn't permit it." Trowa calmlly expressed   
his opion on the matter  
  
"Nothing is impossible Trowa, Not even the two perfect soldiers having emotions for each other." Duo stated then silence   
feel over the group of boys once again as they watched the news.  
  
-Hiiro's Room-  
  
Hiiro was laying on his bed looking Up at the ceiling with his arms tucked behind his head. His thoughts wouldn't let him  
rest in peace. What had he done?! It almost got them killed, and more importantlly they almost failed a mission.  
  
'Duo has no Idea how TRUE and how much his idoit thoughts hit their mark.' Hiiro thought.  
  
'Why did I have to kiss her? God! I just couldn't resist, it felt like it was just meant to happen.' Hiiro closed his eyes  
  
'Like If it was meant to be-like if we were meant to be.'Hiiro slightlly smirked at the thought.  
  
'I really wouldn't mind if Darkness and me..' Hiiro's smirk left his face ;he opened his once more, Perfect Soldier mode.  
  
"What am I thinking? I almost got her killed. If I would die I wouldn't give a rats ass, Its her that I don't want hurt."  
  
Hiiro tried to shake his thoughts off by taking a shower.  
  
"I should really tell Dr.J to get me re-trained angain. I'm turning soft." Hiiro whispered to no one in particular.  
  
-Darkness's Room-  
  
Darkness had heard the gun shot after Duo's coment and then smiled a true smile since no one was around. Duo hadn't listened  
to Hiiro's warning and then gotten hurt for it. The smile quicklly faded when she thought about the truth behind Duo's antics  
Her Hand trailed to her lips without her even noticing.  
  
'Why did he kiss me? I mean I'm not really complaining, it was really good after all.' The smirk quicklly replaced itself  
  
'Who would've thought that Hiiro Yui had it in him, the thought of him even having the guts to try something with me. I  
mean I was about to castrate Duo when he hit on me, but then again none of that bothers Hiiro. Death, destruction-none  
of it bothers him beacuse hes like me. 'Perfect'. Though It just felt so perfect when we were together; As if I was  
finally a complete being-Trully perfect as a whole complete person.'  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
"Hiiro, are you done planting those bombs? The bug that we planted in their cameras isn't going to last much longer."  
Darkness was sitting on the floor against the door listening to see if anyone was coming.  
  
"Hn. How many more bombs do we need to plant?" Hiiro asked Darkness as he sat next to her on the floor.  
  
"We already planted some where the main computer is located, in the air vents and now here at the center of the base. I   
believe that all that is left is to go outside and just set them off before claiming the mission complete."  
  
Darkness stared up at the soldier she had grown up with, training everyday to become what they were now. And Hiiro was also  
thinking around the same lines that she was. She had grown so much, he was only an inch taller than she was. He'd seen  
her grow everyday more beautiful and into a teenager as he too had. He was fasinated by her deep blue eyes and pale skin,  
her black and blue hair just palyed off with her personality- Dark and cold.  
  
Hiiro couldn't stand the feelings he had toward her any longer, all these years of not being released had built up inside  
of him and at times wouldn't let him rest at night.Hiiro held up her chin to him with one hand.  
  
"Hiiro.."   
  
"Shh.." Hiiro said before capturing her lips in a kissed filled with any and every emotion they could feel. They just let  
the passion take them over as Hiiro slightlly nudged at her lips asking for permited entrance. She parted her lips a bit  
and let his tongue into her mouth where her own tongue wanted entrance to his mouth as well. He incircled his arms at  
her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, and her legs found   
their way to around his waist till they were behind him. Darkness's hands found their way to the zipper of space suit  
as did his to her zipper. both tuged at them with slight force and the suit fell to their waist. Just then when Hiiro  
was at her bra strap, Darkness's watch began beeping. She looked at the numbers as they counted down..10..9..8..  
  
"Shit!"  
  
..7..6..  
  
"Where the fuck is my gun!?"  
  
..5..4..3..  
  
"Heres mine!" Hiiro shouted then flung over his gun  
  
..2..  
  
Darkness then aimed at the camera that was above them and then shot it.  
  
..1..0..  
  
"We have to get out of here! Thats it, our bug on their Camera just went off and now this camera has gone back to normal  
opperation." They both suited up again   
  
"What about their other cameras were they also blocked?"   
  
"No. Only this one since its the only place that we've been at that has a camera." Darkness confirmed  
  
(( Clap, Clap, Clap ))  
  
Both soldiers looked back at the door way. There stood Triez and 15 more soldiers behind him.  
  
"Nice show you Gundams put up. We were going to wait till you two were done 'playing' to come in, but since you stopped  
hell what could I do? Men Tie these two as tight as possible with ropes, cuffs, and shackles."  
  
The men brought out the ties and followed orders as 5 other soldiers had weapons aimed at the two Gundams. Before taking them  
to their cell where they had to stay tied back to back untill they could escape Triez left them with a final thought.  
  
"if your wondering how we saw everything when you had our camera blocked, if you point your attention the the hole in the   
wall over there near the cargo boxes you'll see a hidden camera. I guess you two were so busy trying to get into each  
others pants that you just sort of missed that. Well Have fun my friends, well not to much fun-Pregnancy is a big issue these  
days. To Many teenagers such as yourself screwing around." Treiz said with a huge smile  
  
"Kutabare Kisama." Darkness spat  
  
"Omae O Korosu,Bakayarao." Hiiro stated  
  
"Take these two to their suite men. You three back there, come and clean up theses bombs here. I'll be leaving to another  
base in and hour, Lady Une is expecting me."  
  
"Yes Sir!" The men said and then went to their jobs.  
  
-2 Hours Later (( the Cell ))-  
  
"Do you have your boot lose enough yet?" Hiiro asked anxious to get the fuck out of the base and salvage what was left of   
the mission.  
  
"Iie, I think I Have an Idea.Lets walk over to that wall, you stand close to it and then I can walk up the side. Once  
I have My legs in the air maybe the blade will slide out."  
  
Hiiro complied to her requests and stayed quite not wanting to think or talk about what had happened. Darkness had her legs  
up on the side of the wall and was banging them trying to get the blade to slide out of her combat boots.  
  
"You do know that I'm going to kill you for this." Darkness calmlly stated  
  
"Is that so. (( Smirk )) Go right Ahead, if you can kill me while were both tied up then you'll be the only perfect  
soldier. Sure you'll be even more feared than now, but I doubt J would enjoy that much."  
  
Then The blade slid out of her boot and landed a few inches from Hiiro's head on the floor.  
  
" (( Smirk )) Naw, I'll kill you later. I..We might need you for something."  
  
"A couple of kisses and I'm already under your skin." Hiiro said while he reached down and got the blade in his mouth then  
put it into Darkness's tied hands which reached his cuffs and unlocked them.  
  
"You under my skin? I would laugh but thats just not my stlye."   
  
Hiiro then cut the ropes around his chest which held him to her. He got rid of the Shackles at his ankles and was finally  
free. He got on one knee and undid Darkness's shackles.Hiiro slowlly got up off the ground and while he was going up slid  
the blade gentlly over the sides of her body. She shivered at the feel of her blade over her curves and shut her eyes   
remembering what had happened between them some hours ago. She opened her eyes to see Hiiro infront of her staring   
straight into her eyes.  
  
"How can you deny that you liked it? Even I can let go and say so." He gentlly asked her, his voice making her shiver.  
  
Hiiro pulled her closer by her cuffs. Once she was inches from him he stopped tugging her over.  
  
"You into bondage now, huh Mr.perfect?" she inquiered in a small tone  
  
"Kinky aren't I?" he said almost all the space between them gone  
  
"Yeah I guess you are." She said closing the gap and Pressing her lips to his. It was a gentle and quick kiss before they   
pulled away remerbering the task at hand. Hiiro undid her shackles and they both found their way out. Once they were  
out of the base and at their Gundams they spoke again.  
  
"Lets just hope that they didn't have time to find our other bombs." Darkness then she pressed the detonation switch, which  
made the whole base go boom. *heh heh*  
  
"Mission Complete." Hiiro stated  
  
"I'm going to fly out to my Apartment in California and then go back to L1 in the morning." Darkness said  
  
"Am I invited?"  
  
"You can sleep in the living room couch."Darkness stated back to Perfect Soldier mode  
  
"Hn." Hiiro also was back to the way they were trained to be  
  
-Darkness's apartment in Los Angels-  
  
Darkness was in the shower and Hiiro was in the kitchen drinking some orange juice. They had spent the nite in different  
beds and different rooms. After the mission had almost been failed and they had almost been killed thanks to their   
humanity and emotions both had stayed in Perfect Soldier mode. Darkness then walked out of the shower in a towel.  
  
"Hiiro Can you look for my space suit while I get a bit more clothing on myself?"  
  
"Hai." Was all Hiiro said trying not to be phased by the fact that the young woman that he felt emotions for and had  
kissed passionatlly just the other nite was now in only a towel ,that hardlly covered her, right before his eyes.  
  
Hiiro looked around the apartment and Finally found the space suit. He calmlly knocked on Her door and then walked in.  
He there saw Darkness in only a Black bra and Underware, then only one thing came to mind. A song he had heard Duo   
playing once. Back then it was just music which he didn't listen to much, but now the song's lyrics was all he could  
hear through his head playing.  
  
*You are the perfect Drug, The Perfect Drug, the perfect Drug...without you everything just falls apart..*  
  
"Thanks. We'll be able to go in a few minutes, let me just finish. Wait out in the living room."  
  
Hiiro Left her the space suit and walked outside to put his own on. If Duo only knew what the hell was happening to him  
he'd never let it go. Once he had the space suit on he turned on the news.  
  
"Hi this is your Reporter Erika Benite here informing on the situation on yesterdays happenings. It seems that everytime that  
an OZ base blows up there is no trace left of who is behind these doings, but tonite at 11:00 P.m. We will be showing  
actual footage on two of the 'Gundam Pilots' as these teenagers are called. Please don't miss this special report as  
when the base was destroyed only some video footage of these teens was found in the center of the base which wasn't fully  
destroyed due to the that OZ had enough time to get rid of the bombs that were sposed to be in that exact room. We'll  
see you tonite at 11:00 here on channel 15 News." The reporter stated standing right outside of th ruins from the base.  
  
"Lets go." Darkness simply said before Hiiro and her walked out to the world again.  
  
-End Flash Back-  
-Author Notes-  
Hey, Another Chapter look at that. Well Please Review-even if you don't review the fic is staying so whats the point of   
trying to get rid of me? ^.^ Bai bai ja ne! 


	2. Your Room Or Mine?

Silent Life  
  
3-Your Room or Mine?  
  
Darkness didn't like the fact that she couldn't even control her emotions while with Hiiro no baka. She didn't even want to  
think about the things that could happen between them if either lost control.  
  
"I have no time for these thoughts. Its already 10:03 P.M." she whispered "I must go to Hiiro and tell him to come with me  
to the station to retrieve the 'Footage' that they have on us."  
  
Darkness got out of her seat and walked next door to Hiiro's room. When she walked in she heard the shower running; She   
decided it better to wait for Hiiro to finish taking his shower. Darkness sat on Hiiro's bed and calmlly awaited his   
presence. After about a minute of sitting there she lay down; She closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep. She wore her   
black lace-up combat boots, tight black shorts, and a black tank top that had a long sleeved see through shirt under.  
  
Hiiro got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was planing on going down to the news station and   
stealing back the 'Footage' that those idoits had on Darkness and Him. What happened on that mission was for Darkness and Him  
to know about. Never would he let Duo see the two perfect Soldiers making-out on live television. Besides Duo seeing it so   
would the rest of the G-boys, Dr.J, and the rest of the Country-then the world. He really wasn't in the mood to have to   
explain to Dr.J what had happened. As Hiiro walked into his room his breathe caught in his throat as he saw Darkness laying   
there on his bed.  
  
"So vunerable..." He whispered  
  
"You speak like Duo would. It doesn't suit you Mr.Perfect." Darkness said with her eyes still closed  
  
((Smirk)) "Well this is my room, I should have the liberty of speaking the way I want."  
  
"I'm not here to speak about your liberties, we need to get down to the station to get rid of their 'Footage'. Are you   
with me or am I alone on this one?"  
  
"No, I'm coming. Just let me get dressed."  
  
"You have five minutes Mr.Perfect."  
  
"If you helped me it would take less time."  
  
Darkness shot open her eyes and looked at the now fully nude Hiiro. He stood off to the right side of the bed and was   
smirking as he looked through his Closet. Darkness stood infront of Hiiro in a second; She pushed him unto the large bed.  
  
"Oh, I'll help you." Darkness said then shot Hiiro an evil smile  
  
She really wasn't phased by the fact that Hiiro was completelly naked (And trying to hide his arousel). Darkness pulled out   
of the closet a pair of Baggy black pants, A long sleeved see through shirt, and Simirlar combat boots. She then got out a   
pair of black silk boxers from his drawers. She placed the clothes on the bed next to him;Darkness crouched down on the floor  
and placed Hiiro's legs into the boxers, then she slowlly pulled them up all the way to his waist. Hiiro thought that he'd   
die the second the he felt her cool hands slideing the boxers up his sides; if it was even possible, Hiiro was now more   
turned on then before. Once she was done pulling up his boxers, Darkness lay next to Hiiro on the bed, Traced her finger   
over his chest, and then whispered in his ear.  
  
"I helped you, and you used up three of your Minutes. You better hurry up."  
  
He got up off the bed and began to dress.  
  
"I never thought that having a girl put clothes on me would turn me on just as much as if she were taking them off."   
(( Smirk )) "Then again, your special."  
  
"Yeah, really special." Darkness lay back on the bed "Don't forget it, Mr. Perfect."  
  
Once Hiiro finished dressing him-self the soldiers walked through the hallway to the front door.  
  
"Hey where are you guys goin'?" Duo asked suspecion peaking inside of him  
  
"Mission." Hiiro said then opened the front door.  
  
"Can we go too?" Quate asked  
  
" No, but if you want to see something funny turn on Channel 15 News at 11:00 P.M." Darkness said then shut the door   
behind her.  
  
"I wonder what they're up to?" Duo questioned  
  
-News Station 11:00 P.M.-  
  
"Hello, I'm Rick Morada and this is the 11o'clock news special report on the two Gundam pilots who were caught on tape just   
yesterday nite. Here to dicuss the tape with me is Teresa Chang. Hello Teresa."  
  
"Hello Rick and our audience out there, its good to be here tonite."  
  
"So Teresa, I myself haven't seen the tape yet. Could you Please explain what is it that happens on the tape?"  
  
"Well Rick you do see these teens planting bombs and the such. You'll see things just kids their age shouldn't be doing."  
  
"Well we don't want to give away the tape. We rather that the viewers judge themselves if it is morally correct what these   
teens are doing. Keep in mind that both these teens are just 15 years old." Rick said  
  
"And now onto the footage." Teresa said  
  
Rick and Teresa waited for the tape to play.  
  
"Sorry folks, it seems that there has been a mechanical error."  
  
-Gundams-  
  
" A Mechanical error?" Quatre asked quite confused  
  
Then a voice sounded out from the T.V.  
  
"Not a mechanical error, but a Human error. Because of the human whoever thought that putting this tape on television would   
be a good idea."  
  
"Hey that voice sounds like Darkness!" Duo squeeled as he turned up the volume on the T.V.  
  
"Cut the screen to Black." Another voice stated  
  
"That had to be yui." Wufei said  
  
The screen turned black, but the voices were still heard  
  
((Gun shot)) " Bai bai Teresa." Darkness said  
  
(( gun Shot )) " Just in case Rick did see the tape."  
  
Then the voices stopped and the screen went back. There was Teresa and Rick was in the same fashion. Then an annoucer came   
out.  
  
"We interupt your programing to bring you Barney! Brought to you by OZ, is this your leader?"  
  
At the last part there was a video playing with Treize on the toilet taking a shit.  
  
Duo was on the floor laughing, Quatre was blushing saying "Oh my!', Trowa just looked amused, and Wufei smirked and said  
  
"Yui and that Onna pulled it off. Too bad we can't see their tape."  
  
"Ahh! But why can't we see it? Hmm? Are they hiding sertain things from us?" Duo said  
  
" No its just because they're a bunch of tight asses." Trowa stated.  
  
-2 Hours later-  
  
Darkness walked into the penthouse Hiiro closelly behind. She placed the tape on the middle of the living room table that was  
infront of the T.V. and then walked into the Kitchen. She got out a bottle of water and sat on a stool to drink it. Hiiro  
sat next to her to talk awhile.  
  
"You think that he'll take the bait?"   
  
"I have no doubt." she took another swing of water  
  
"Heh heh, I wonder what he'll say when he sees the tape."  
  
"Something along the lines of: I knew that you too were having an affair!" Darkness said mocking Duo  
  
" Whats scary is that that sounds really accruate."  
  
"I'm a woman Hiiro, not a wannabe woman."  
  
"Is that so, Your not like other girls who are all over me and stalk me."  
  
"Okay 1st of all the only 'thing' that I know about that stalks you is Relena."  
  
"And any other point that you wanna bring to my view?" Hiiro said a slight pout on his face.  
  
"Yeah I would." Darkness said and then stood closer to Hiiro  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"2nd of my points being, I never said that I wasn't all over you."  
  
"You sure hide it well."  
  
"What can I say, I'm perfect."  
  
"Yeah, I already realised that." Hiiro said then leaned down and kissed Darkness.  
  
Hiiro grabed Darkness by her butt and lifted her up onto the counter. Darkness stopped the kiss for a second.  
  
"Should we be doing this? I mean this is what got us in problems in the frist place?"  
  
"Yeah but the difference is that now we're at home, not at an OZ base, and there aren't any people or cameras around  
to see us."  
  
"Right, everyone is asleep and no ones here to see." Darkness said then leaned back into the kiss.  
  
"Hi, guys. I was wondering when you guys were getting home." Duo said  
  
"Hi Duo." Both said calmlly  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Duo said rubbing his eyes and yawning  
  
"We were just makeing out on the kitchen counter, who knows maybe even about to screw." Hiiro said  
  
"Oh okay. I thought that you guys were doing something wrong. Good nite."  
  
"Bai Duo."  
  
Duo walked out of the kitchen and back to his room. He was known for sleep walking.  
  
" I don't know if makeing out on the kitchen counter is a good idea."  
  
"Your room or Mine?" Hiiro said  
  
"How about we stop while were ahead." Darkness said and then walked to her room. She went in and closed her door.  
  
Hiiro stood outside of her bedroom. He knew what would happen. 10 seconds later Darkness open the door again.  
  
"You know one of these days, I just won't open the door again."  
  
"Well for now, it works."  
  
Darkness pulled Hiiro down for a kissed and then brought him inside and quitelly closed her door.  
  
"You do know that we're insane if we go through with this?" Darkness said in between kisses and taking of Hiiro's shirt  
  
"No one ever doubted that we were insane, this will just prove them correct." Hiiro said pulling off her shirt  
  
-Author Notes-  
I know that the Fic looks all good and happy so far, just wait till next chapter. Get ya tissues out. Next ones gonna be   
bloody too. Heh he. Relena Bashing very soon! ^.^ Bai bai ja ne! 


	3. When the Silence Began To Lift

Author Notes: Hey!I put up the 4th chapter! Well g2g bai bai ja ne 0.o Darkness ((P.s. Please Review the fic   
and check out my Cowboy BeBop fIC!))  
4-Who Knows  
  
Darkness lay in Hiiro's arms, She slowly opened her eyes and remembered what had happened the night before.With a large   
smirk on her face she looked over to the clock on her wall.   
  
"6:30 in the morning already." She turned to Hiiro and nudged him in the ribs "Hey Hiiro. We have to get up and go exercise."  
  
Hiiro stirred for a moment and then lay back in place.  
  
"Oh poor Hiiro, I kept him up half the night. I better just leave him here to rest while I go and do my morning training.  
He'll be left all alone in my room with no one to hug, kiss, or..."  
  
Darkness was already out of bed and ready to go. She stood by the door in a tanktop, sweat pants, and her sneakers.   
  
"Why do you insist on training this morning? Was last night not enough of a workout? If you want we can try again if your  
not feeling worn out just yet." Hiiro said getting up and walking over to the door.  
  
"We can't, we have school in an hour. That just leaves us enough time to go for a quick run and then come back and shower."  
  
Hiiro walked up behind Darkness and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head in to kiss her neck. He knew that  
he was driving Darkness crazy, just what he wanted. Darkness let her head roll back unto his chest, while a low moan escaped  
her throat.  
  
"Fine, shower now then we go to school." She finally broke in and agreed.  
  
"Yay! I get to play." Hiiro whispered into her ear and smirked. He pulled her into the bathroom and stripped her of her   
clothing.  
  
"We're gonna be late for school aren't we?"  
  
"Yea, pretty much." Hiiro replied while looking at her just a bit perplexed.  
  
"Oh well, lets make the best of it shall we." Darkness said guiding Hiiro into the shower and letting the hot water run  
over them.  
-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Quatre asked as both perfect soldiers walked toward the tree the G-boys had been sitting   
under.  
  
"Mission." Was all Darkness gave as a response.  
  
"oh, ok. Did it work out?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Perfect." Hiiro anwered and was smirking, on the inside anyway.  
  
"Relena has been looking all morning for you, Hiiro." Wu Fei said with a look of disgust just because of the name.  
  
"What did she want?" Hiiro asked calmly.   
  
"Same as always, for you to be with her!" Duo said with little hearts in his eyes and his hands clasped together.  
  
"Disgusting." Darkness said then turned and left.  
  
"Where is she going?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'll go find out." Wu Fei said. He got up and followed her.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Darkness, wait up, onna!" Wufei said just out of breathe from following Darkness.  
  
"Hmm?" Darkness said as she turned around to see Wufei walking towards her.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"The guys wanted to know,where your are going?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to all the teachers that I missed this morning and ask them what I missed. Is that all?"   
  
"Well, no. Thats not all." Wufei Leaned in and kissed Darkness " Thats the other thing. Darkness I know whats happening with  
Hiiro, but I want you to know that I also love you. I'm not expecting anything from you, I just wanted you to know that I'm  
always here and if Yui ever hurts you-he'll just have to face me." Wufei said smirking.  
  
He leaned in again for another kiss.  
  
"I'll see you later." He said and then turned and walked away.  
  
Darkness stood in the middle of the hall for a few minutes thinking about what had just happened with her hand to her lips.  
  
"Wufei..." She whispered then turned and walked to her 1st period class.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_  
  
It was almost time for the school day to be over and Darkness was thankful for it. She already knew all this material. She  
was smarter than a college Graduate in any feild. She was a perfect soldier stuck in a classroom full of people who would  
never know half the things she did. This peice of knowledge made her fairly uncomfortable. She just wanted to go home to  
talk with Fallen. Fallen was her Gundam and her best friend, as she saw it anyway. She looked to the front of the class   
and saw that Relena was still giving her Daily speach on peace.  
  
'When will she ever learn that peace is attained once my hands, our hands, are so fully covered in blood that OZ will just  
see the error of their ways. Either that or they keep trying what they do now and get destroyed.'  
  
She was knocked away from her thoughts by someone's hand on her's. She looked over from the sides of her eyes, so as not to  
cause any commotion, and there saw an ever stoic Hiiro looking forward, his hand gently placed on top of her hand. She   
squezed his hand a bit, knowing that noone would notice since mostly everyone was asleep during Relena's speeches. She then  
abbruptly let his hand go as the bell rang and everyone woke up and ran out the doors of the auditorium. The gundams were  
always the last to leave the classroom, not wanting to get caught in the crowd.  
  
Relena stood at the front of the class watching as the Gundam team walked down the stairs toward the exit of the room. Out  
walked Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. She watched as Hiiro and Darkness were about to walk out and stopped them.  
  
"Darkness wait I need to talk with you a moment." She said then walked over to the two Perfect soldiers.  
  
"I'd expect you to need to talk with Hiiro, seeing as your his private stalker and not mine. Please don't tell me that you  
have given up on him and decided that I'm just as good. If that is the case, I'm not Hiiro, Relena. I on the other hand will  
shoot you on the spot if you dare come near me at any moment." Darkness said and still managed to keep a stoic face as she  
watched Relena turn many different shades of red, blue, and finally purple.  
  
"I assure you Darkness that thoose intensions were never on my mind. I just simply wish to speak with you in private."  
  
"Hiiro tell the others to just walk ahead, I'll meet you guys once I'm done."  
  
Hiiro nodded and walked out the door to go and meet up with the others. Once Hiiro was out the door, Darkness turned and  
faced Relena. She waited to hear what crap Relena wanted to waste her time with and soon got her wish.  
  
"All I wanted to tell you scank is that I know what was on that video, I saw it because I requested to see it before they   
aired it on T.V. You just better back away from my Hiiro you whore." Relena said then waited Darkness's response.  
  
It came, and it came hard. Darkness's fist meet with Relena's face. Relena fell in a pile to the floor. Once she was on the  
floor, Darkness pulled out her gun and aimed it at her leg's. She shot each of Relena's legs once.  
  
"The only scank and whore here is you bitch. Threaten me one more time and I will show you in full extent what the meaning  
of a perfect soldier is." Darkness turned and walked out of the room ready to go home. When she reached the exit of the   
school,she saw Hiiro waiting for her.  
  
"What happened in there? I heard a gun shot." Hiiro sated and waited for Darkness to anwer the question.  
  
"Relena knows about the tape." Darkness said calmly and looked at Hiiro for his response.  
  
"So you killed her? That's against our mission, koi." Hiiro said, his eyes slightly bugged out.  
  
"She called me a scank and a whore. Besides, I didn't kill her just shot her legs." Darkness said with signs of dissapointment  
in her voice. She didn't like the fact the Hiiro cared weather or not she killed Relena. Then again, IT WAS a mission.  
  
"I swear, once this mission is over I'm going to gut Relena alive for all the shit she talks." Hiiro said very pissed off.  
  
This brought a perk to Darkness. So he did care what happened to her? This was a very good thing, at least she thought so.  
She had never felt for a person as much as she did for Hiiro. She had never felt at all before the moment Hiiro broke her  
barriers that she had worked on for years. She leaned in closer to him and placed her lips on his. He protested a bit since  
they WERE in brood day light outside of a school kissing each other. After a second he didn't seem to mind the kiss anymore  
and gently responded.  
  
'I guess I brought down his walls as well. I didn't even notice, we did feel. Now that I think about it, I have always loved  
Hiiro and he has always loved me. Even with our harsh outsides and zero emotions to the world faces. It has layed doorment  
all these years that we knew each other. We grew stronger and bolder just so we could bring ourselves to live. Truly Live'  
  
They parted from the kiss. Both with full smiles on their faces. Darkness grabbed Hiiro's hand and then began to lead him  
on their way home. As they walked home, the pair thought the same thing.  
  
'Let them all see! Let the world see what we have together, and be envious for never reaching our happiness!'  
  
And so they walked home, hand in hand, unaware of prying eyes, evil souls, and heartless people that ploted their demise.  
*Author Notes*  
So what do ya think? Ya like it or ya don't? I had this fic posted before my account was shut down. I really hope ya like it  
and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I know it was a short one. It'll be longer next time. Bai bai ja ne 0.o Darkness 


End file.
